CPR
by Anaya of Wolves
Summary: COMPLETE. TFA. Bee finds out something new from Sari, and pratices it with Blurr. SLASH! Bumblebee x Blurr


Well…**Invader Kathy Starsky **had sent me another two ideas…which of course I agreed to do! This is the BeexBlurr one and the prompt was CPR…I can tell you this, that was very hard to think of! Robots don't need CPR, so I was like 'How in the name of Cybertron would I incorporate CPR into Transformers?' well…my crack brain did it…and so…here it is!  
On another note…this sort of takes place after my other story 'Bow'…you might want to read it…but it isn't mandatory…  
ALSO…NO LIKEY SLASH, HIT THE BACKSPACE BUTTON NOW!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers…but if I did *evil grin*

* * *

"1…2…3…4…5…" PAUSE. "1…2…3…4…5…" PAUSE. "1…2…3…4…5…"

Bumblebee and Blurr looked at each other and continued to listen to the voice that floated out of the Med Bay. Blurr motioned that they should go in, and 'Bee nodded. Then both mechs walked in.

Inside, they saw who was making the counting. Sari was on one of the repair berths, and she was kneeling before a human dummy. They saw that as she counted, she also pressed down on the dummy's chest. After pressing down on the fifth time, she knelt forward and placed her mouth over the dummy's, breathing air into it. Both bot's optic ridges rose, and they looked at each other.

They looked over at the red-headed girl, and 'Bee asked, "What are you doin' Sari?" The girl stopped and looked over, flashing a smile and waving once she spotted her best friend.

"CPR, 'Bee."

"CPR?" the yellow mech asked, optic ridge raising some more. Sari nodded.

"Yeah, it stands for CardioPulmonary Resuscitation, and I have to practice."

"Why?" Blurr asked this time.

She then stood up and hopped off of the berth, replying, "Well, if someone was had a heart attack and was dying, I could help and save them…"

Both mechs had confused faceplates and muttered, "Huh?" The dark-shinned girl sighed and shook her head.

"It's an organic thing" Sari replied. Then began out, passing the two along the way. "Hey, I'll be right back. I'm going to go get a snack, 'kay?"

"'Kay" 'Bee replied, grinning, and Blurr nodded as well. After she left, Bumblebee decided to walk over to the berth and poked the human dummy. "It's weird…how does it save your life if you do 'CPR'?" Then the yellow mech turned and glanced over at Blurr, who just shrugged.

"_IDon'tKnow,'Bee!_" the blue speedster replied, walking over as well. Then 'Bee hummed to himself, and then an idea popped into his processor.

"Hey Blurr, lie down. I wanna try this 'CPR'." 'Bee glanced over to the other mech with pleading, 'puppy dog' optics.

Blurr's optic ridge rose, and he asked, "_Why,'Bee?_"

The yellow mech shrugged, "'Cause it looks cool." A sigh left Blurr's vents, and he slowly sat down, then laid down on the berth. Bumblebee walked over and placed his servos on Blurr's chest. "So…she pushed down five times, then breathe."

Blurr shrugged and replied, "_IGuess…_" So, 'Bee lightly pushed down on Blurr's chest, careful not to hurt the blue mech's spark chamber. After five pushes, he leaned forward to breathe air, but Blurr decided on something different. As 'Bee was leaning down, Blurr leaned up and met him half-way in a kiss.

"Mmmp…" 'Bee cried out when Blurr kissed him, but soon melted into the kiss. While kissing, Blurr wrapped his arms around the yellow mech's neck. They continued, then a voice made them jerk apart.

"Geez guys, get a room…"

They looked over to the doorway and saw Sari standing there with a can of soda. Both mechs' faceplates heated up.

"Sorry Sari, I just wanted to try CPR and…" Bumblebee began. The dark-skinned girl held up her hand and stopped the yellow mech's rambling.

"Save it…I'm just gonna go…"

She then turned and left, chuckling a bit. 'Bee sighed and glared over at Blurr.

"Nice…just wonderful…" he muttered, sarcasm lined his voice. Blurr grinned and placed a small peck on Bumblebee's cheekplate.

"_Yeah,ButYouStillLoveMe…_"

'Bee rolled his optics and replied, "Yeah…" Blurr kissed him again and got up and off the berth.

The blue mech then said, "_Let'sGo!_" Bumblebee nodded, and both mechs headed out.

* * *

Okay…finished that! Woo…I'm getting my fics. done!  
Anyway…

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


End file.
